1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection element, in particular for a rocket drive, with an inner element with a first outlet opening and an outer element arranged coaxially thereto with at least one second outlet opening arranged coaxially to the first outlet opening for receiving and injecting fuel in a combustion space.
2. Background Description
Injection elements are used in a rocket drive for the mixture preparation and for ensuring an optimal combustion in a combustion space of the rocket drive.
An injection element in coaxial construction for operation with two hypergolically reacting fuels is known, e.g., from DE 43 05 154 C1. With this injection element, the combustion fuel flow fed separately to the combustion chamber is divided by means of a flow divider provided with bores, into several individual flows distributed over the circumference of the feed channel. This is to render possible a stable combustion without relevant pressure fluctuations.
Furthermore, an injection element is known from DE 101 30 355 A1 in which a fuel flow fed to a combustion chamber is divided and the two partial flows thus produced are injected into the combustion chamber in a separated manner. The injection hereby occurs in the form of two hollow cone flows coaxial to one another. An optimal droplet preparation with different droplet size in the two hollow cone flows can thus be achieved, which render possible special combustion zones with different combustion behavior or a gradual combustion of the fuel.
DE 195 15 879 C1 describes an injection element in bicoaxial construction, i.e., the injection element comprises an inner element with a first outlet opening to form a conical oxidant jet and an outer element arranged coaxially thereto with further second outlet openings in the form of passage channels to form fuel jets.
In many cases it is necessary to create a zone for cooling an area of the combustion chamber close to the wall. In order to achieve this, in part the integration is resorted to of additional injection elements embodied especially for this purpose. These can be on the one hand elements with liquid swirl and on the other hand also simple elements with bores.